


Our Beautiful Escape

by Morishi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Chaewon (IZONE) - Freeform, Kim Minjoo - Freeform, Kim Minju - Freeform, i don't know what to tag anymore, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morishi/pseuds/Morishi
Summary: She lived a life full of happiness but in a snap, everything was taken from her.Maybe it was time to leave, time to end everything.But a hand so warm held hers."Come with me."And so they went somewhere...Somewhere far away...Towards their own universe.





	Our Beautiful Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by AJ Rafael's song, Beautiful Escape.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song ^^

**It's Simply Illogical**

_[Are you perhaps their family member? I'm sorry, all of the people inside the car were declared dead upon arrival.]_

It has been a year since Chaewon received the call which turned her life upside down. Her parents, even her elder sister and younger brother; dead, after a car crash took their lives on their way to eat dinner with her. She hasn't seen them for months, being too busy with her own life. Little did she know that the time they're supposed to meet is the exact same time they're going to leave her, forever. Everything was taken away from the girl in a blink of an eye.

She had tried to live her life as usual as if nothing was wrong. Drowning herself in work and alcohol at night, spending time with her friends and giving them smiles, smiles so fake that she wants to throw up.

She was living.

Yet she has nothing but emptiness in her heart.

It's their death anniversary, the day they left her, the day everything changed, the day _that_ Chaewon _died._

Puffing out the smoke from her mouth, she let her eyes wander around the area in front of her. She was leaning her forearms on the railing of her balcony, gazing down the ant-like people scuttling about seventeen floors below where she is. Her workers insisted that she take a day off and so, she got a boring day off she never needed. A day where she does nothing will only make her want to kill herself.

What's the point of living... of breathing and letting your heart still beat when you don't even see your purpose anymore?

Finally finishing a stick or two, she went inside her room, straight to the kitchen where the refrigerator is to get some beer yet immediately realizing the absence of her cold cans of pleasure, she sighed in disappointment.

Chaewon quickly grabbed her coat and wallet to head towards the nearest convenience store, which is a few hundred meters away from her flat.

She parked her car in front of the building and immediately went inside to buy her drinks and a few snacks. As she was about to head back inside her car, she heard a girl's shout.

"P-please let go!"

She clicked her tongue when she saw a random girl tearing her bag off from a rather familiar kid's hand.

"Hey, kid." She boredly called out.

"Ah." Letting go of the stranger's bag, the young boy ran towards Chaewon with a smile.

"Noona— Ouch!" His small bony hands held his forehead, eyes watery after it was flicked by the older girl.

"Didn't I tell you to stop forcefully asking for money or food to strangers like what you did to me weeks ago?"

"B-but I'm really hungry... grandma and I haven't had a meal today at all. And I haven't done this since you helped me..." He was on the verge of crying when Chaewon suddenly gave him one of the bags in her hand.

"Take these snacks then. And here," The older handed him some papers from her wallet. "Help yourself with this. Go home already."

The little guy beamed and hugged her. "Thank you, noona!"

She gave him a small smile as she gently patted his head. "Noona has to go now. Don't ever do it again, okay?"

Earning a small nod with a pout, a silent airy chuckle escaped from her mouth. The kid may be doing something considered as a small crime but she had witnessed him doing his best and taking care of his grandmother once before he tried to beg her money out of desperation. She knew what the kid has been going through so she gives him food and money every now and then when she sees him.

"Noona, I promise to repay you when I grow up!"

Chaewon smiled. "Okay. Just make sure to stop doing something bad like that." She ruffled his hair playfully making the boy grin mischievously. She went inside her car and drove off, she could see the reflection of the boy jumping cheerfully while waving his arms at her car.

\--

Chaewon opened her eyes to see a different movie almost ending. She had never noticed dozing off while watching after her sixth can of beer. She rubbed her eyes before stretching her stiff body with a yawn then lazily stood up from the couch and opened the lights of her living room. It was finally dark out so she could barely see anything inside since only the television in front of her gave illumination to her surroundings.

She let out a tired huff as she felt disappointed waking up to the usual desolation.

After washing her face, she decided to go out to unwind, taking another drink near the bridge a few tens of meters away from her location as she walks and enjoys the cold touch of the wind. Her light steps let her pinkish-brown hair dance with every sway she made while giving the opened alcoholic drink in her right a little sip once in a while until she arrived at the middle of the bridge.

The car engines were revving noisily behind her but they went unheard as Chaewon was absorbed in her own little world of grey.

The evenings in the middle of May are awfully cold, adding the fact that she's in front of a curvy body of water, the freezing breeze was just seeping through her spring clothes and permeating towards her bare skin. She remembered her family, their smiles, their laughter, their teasing, their love... their warmth.

She's bored... yet she wants to be alone.

Friends? Of course, she has people she can call friends, however, it doesn't mean she wants to spend time with them. She simply thought it's better to be caged in her own world. She doesn't want to be hurt any further, doesn't want anything to be taken away from her anymore... but she has nothing, nothing to be stolen.

Taking a deep breath, her line of sight drew downwards, where the river was smoothly flowing. She discovered the waves rather tempting... as if she was slowly being swallowed by the thought of jumping down the deep water and drown.

_Maybe it will be easier that way. But jumping doesn't necessarily mean I'll die for sure._

A smile crept up her lips as she sluggishly lifted her body to go over the railings. She found herself craving for excitement and thrill, something she hasn't felt ever since she lost her family.

Chaewon closed her eyes, feeling the chilly touch of the wind, her arms wrapped around the steel but the moment she was about to let go, something warm wrapped around her stomach making her jolt her eyes open.

"Wait!"

She stared at the pink-haired young woman embracing her.

"...do I know you?" She felt the girl flinch from her icy voice but Chaewon didn't mind, instead, she found herself staring at the arms snaked around her slim waist.

"A-ah... n-no... But!! You shouldn't jump!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Y-yes..."

"...."

"...."

"Can you please let go now?"

"Not until you promise that you won't jump."

Chaewon felt her eye twitch.

_This woman..._

"Look, just let go of me. I won't jump."

"How can I make sure you're not lying?" The girl's beautiful features formed a frown.

_She looks like a frog._

Chaewon shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Fine. If you're stubborn enough, then hold my hand while I jump over again."

She boredly stared at the person embracing her while offering her left hand.

"Deal."

The moment the woman let their fingers intertwine, a gentle gush of wind blew, making her beautiful hair softly fly. Chaewon couldn't help but be taken aback by the ethereal scene she just saw. It was like everything was moving in slow motion; when her eyes met the stranger's, a gentle smile adorning her face. She felt her heart _finally beat__ again_... the cozy warmth spreading through her entire body from the girl's hand. It was simply otherworldly.

_What is this feeling?_

She continued to stare at the girl... Both of them didn't blink nor flinch but Chaewon was the first one to break the eye contact as she jumped over the railing.

"What's your name?"

"M-Minju. Kim Minju."

"Oh. We have the same surname. My name's Chaewon. Kim Chaewon."

The two of them were engulfed in silence, hands still tightly held.

"So... why did you stop me?"

"O-oh. I just... felt sad looking at you."

"Sad?"

"Yes. I've been watching you since I saw you walk over the bridge."

"Watching?"

"B-because you were the girl who gave the kid something to stop bothering me and I got curious when I saw you again."

"Hmm? Ah, so you're that girl."

"Y-yeah. Anyway, I couldn't help but stop you... even though I shouldn't care. I somehow can't leave you alone."

Chaewon hummed, a small smile on her face. Minju softly squeezed and tugged her hand.

"Come with me."

Without waiting for an answer, she led the silent Chaewon towards a vending machine before heading to the bench just near the river bank.

"You're really not letting go of my hand."

Minju's eyes opened wide at the realization and immediately let go of Chaewon's hand in panic. "I-I'm sorry! I j-just don't know if you'll r-run and jump towards the river if I let go..."

Chaewon smirked at the girl. "Oh really?"

"...i-it's true!!"

Chaewon took the girl's hand back, "You'll never know if I'll run away and jump, right?"

"I..." Minju's face was flushed in embarrassment. "F-fine... oh, right."

The girl took out a can of hot cocoa she bought and handed it to Chaewon. "Here."

"...thanks."

The two of them opened the can without saying a word, sipping the hot bitter but slightly sweet drink in silence. Despite the absurdity of the moment, Chaewon didn't find it awkward for some reason... even though both of them are strangers and they don't have a clue about each other except their names, she felt that it wasn't bad being with this random girl. Their line of sight at the river, sparkling from the bright streetlights and pale moonlight.

"Uhmm..." Minju spoke up without looking at her. "...is it that hard too?"

Chaewon looked at the girl beside her. "What is?"

"Y-your life..." The girl paused before continuing. "You see, I've actually thought about doing the same thing earlier... It's ironic how I ran to stop you from doing the same thing I was about to do."

An empty laugh came out of Minju's throat.

Humming, Chaewon slowly gave a nod to the girl. "Been through a lot... but I suddenly just felt like jumping down there."

"I see..."

Chaewon pondered for a while before deciding to open up. "...it's just the death anniversary of my family. The day when everyone left me."

"...oh... I'm so sorry." An apologetic and worried look painted on Minju's face.

"It's okay. I kept on going... yet I still find living every day so tiring. What about you though?"

"...my family disowned me for being a failure." Minju features softened to a melancholic smile. "I refused something they were forcing me to do for the first time in my life and they eventually found out I was dating another girl. They were so furious that they called me the abomination of our family and a week later, my girlfriend left me to rot because I was _useless._ I ended up dying my hair this way due to my desire for an image change after everything happened."

Chaewon was quiet for a while, trying to find her words so as to not hurt the girl any further but decided to somehow use a lighter tone, "...you had it tough too huh. The world is such a fucked up place."

"Yeah. I frankly don't know what to do anymore. I'm left with just a few changes of clothes and a bit of money." Minju scratched her cheek with a forced smile while recalling how much she's been through. There was a bitter taste in her mouth while reminiscing the time her parents burned all of her belongings out of spite. She was just thankful there were a few tees and pants she left in her ex-girlfriend's apartment.

"We're both miserable." Chaewon laughed before an idea popped in her head. "Say... where do you stay right now?"

"Ah... err... s-somewhere..."

Chaewon squinted her eyes at the girl's suspicious behavior. "You don't have anywhere to go?"

"...yes. But I-I was staying at a nearby love hotel since the rates are cheaper than regular hotels." Admitting something she also finds disturbing like other people, Minju lowered her head in pure shame.

"...true. If you're saving money, that's a good move." At Chaewon's unexpected reply, Minju whipped her head towards her direction, surprised by the fact that the girl was left unbothered by what she just said. At her reaction, the other girl smirked.

"What? You think I'll be judgemental and talk shit about how desperate you're trying to live? That's not going to happen. In fact, I admire you for hanging in there even though you're by yourself. You did really well." Giving the girl a pat on the head, she smiled at her.

"T-thank you..."

"Ah, right. If it's okay with you, you can stay at my place."

"W-what? I mean, don't you find letting a stranger in your home weird? What if I was just acting to earn your trust and kill you after robbing your house? Aren't you suspicious at all?"

"First question, I don't mind. Second question, I have nothing to lose, I'll even be grateful if a pretty girl like you will kill me. Third question, it's only been a couple of hours but I have my eyes, I could see how transparent you are and your eyes show how kind you actually are. You stopped me from plunging myself to death, and this." Chaewon lifted their hands which were still laced together while smiling. "Your warmth is enough reassurance. I'm a person who dislikes unwanted skinship yet the moment you held my hand, I knew there was something different in you.... something that I'm looking for. It was so comfortable... I think I can get addicted to it."

"...i-is it really fine?"

"It is."

"Then, p-please take care of me."

Chaewon can't do anything but giggle. "Although I was only planning to send you home, it seems like we'll be going home together huh."

Minju giggled together with her. "Thank you. I never thought I'll meet someone like you today. You're an angel."

"That should be my line. I met a beautiful angel who stopped me from dying... I forgot to mention it but thank you, Minju." Chaewon felt her ears grow warm at her words.

\--

"Minju, what are you doing?"

At Chaewon's sudden voice, Minju flinched in shock. "C-coming."

She was standing in front of a rather luxurious looking building and she can't stop herself from being shaken at the thought of staying in something as grand as one of the units there. Although Minju's house can be considered a bit extravagant too for ordinary people, this one is on another level. It would probably cost almost a billion won for a unit here.

"You okay there?" Chaewon chuckled, her right hand in her pocket while some bags were hanging on her wrist. She still hasn't let go of Minju's right hand since earlier (except for when it's needed) and the other just let her be, also feeling more comfortable with it. They found their hands just naturally get attracted to each other, it seems.

"I'm just shocked... I can't believe you live here."

"Been doing so since five years ago, when you're still a college student." Chaewon teased Minju making her groan. They had found out that she's older than the latter when they were casually chatting while buying things for Minju. It made Chaewon feel happy because she can act more relaxed towards someone younger than her but Minju just ends up whining every time she teases her.

"Excuse me Miss Kim, which floor are we going to?" Minju boredly told her. She gave up.

"Seventeenth floor please, Miss Kim." Chaewon snickered at her when the younger's mouth gaped in disbelief. The seventeenth floor is the top floor, meaning it's where the penthouse is and it surely is worth the most money compared to the other units in the building.

"I-I can't believe you're this rich."

"Well, it's the product of my work addiction..._ which also costed losing my time for my late family._" Chaewon whispered the last few words to herself leaving it unheard by the other girl.

"So you drown yourself in work, huh."

Chaewon hummed in agreement. "It's nice to get so into your work that you forget everything."

"I see your passion for your work." Minju smiled sweetly.

The older just stared at her in admiration, obviously mesmerized. "...thank you."

"Ah, here we are." As the elevator ding resounded, the door opened to reveal a spectacularly marbled floor. Minju hesitantly took a step on the floor as if she's about to trespass somewhere and Chaewon couldn't help but be amused by the sight of the pretty girl acting weirdly.

"It's okay to step on the floor you know. Let's go to my room now."

"O-oh, right."

Getting herself together, Minju straightened her slouched back and walked properly beside Chaewon.

When Chaewon opened her room, what caught the younger's attention aside from its monochromatic palette is the neat and clean arrangement of her things. Deep in her mind, there was only one word that appeared in Minju's head.

_Loneliness._

The girl's place was indeed spacious and lavish, however, it somehow lacked life and colors... like it was empty. Only essential things were there and no decorations were used for the walls nor the spaces. Minju felt her chest constrict at the thought of Chaewon crying by herself in this big place. As silly as it may be, she could feel deep empathy when it comes to the girl she just met.

The older girl looked at her in curiosity when a sad smile appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze. "Nothing. I just thought that I'm really glad that I'll be living here with you starting now."

Chaewon grinned, "Welcome to my cave."

"One hell of a cave." As Minju giggled, Chaewon tugged her arm and led her to her bedroom.

"So, uhhh, I only have one bedroom for now since I left the other one to rot with boxes. If it's okay with you, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Snapping her head at the older Kim, Minju ended up frowning at her offer. "What? No! I should be the one sleeping on the couch! You'll already let me stay here for free, that's too much. I already feel too indebted to you... even though we're pretty much strangers."

Chaewon paused and thought for a minute, "Then, do you want to do something as payment for your stay?"

Minju nodded reluctantly out of shyness before croaking, "Yes."

"You can take care of me."

"What? Take care?"

"Basically, like a wife." Flashing another mischievous grin, Chaewon suggested.

"L-like a wife?" Minju felt the blood rush to her face tinting its entirety, including her ears, with red.

"It's not a bad deal right?"

"Y-yea—"

"Actually, it's just a joke. You don't need to push yourself. I think your presence here is a big thing already for me." Cutting off Minju's agreement with a strained smile, Chaewon looked straight at her brown orbs with seriousness.

"Chaewon..." She tenderly held the older girl's face and smiled. "It's okay, I'll be here. Even if we just met, I won't leave unless you tell me to. Promise."

The girl's face contorted into mixed emotions. She didn't understand why but she feels that leaning on the girl in front of her for help is fine, even if it's foolish since they just met for the first time hours ago. Minju's warmth, unlike other people she knows, gave her a sort of feeling akin to being embraced with genuine care... _and_ _love. _It was enough to make Chaewon's cold monotonous world warm and colorful with life even for a bit. However, it's not enough for her to act selfishly. Minju is also suffering and she badly wants to help her.

"Minju..." Biting her lip, Chaewon hugged Minju from her overflowing emotions, her tears silently crawling down her cheeks.

She doesn't know anymore. Screw logic and realism. The two of them may be unstable but they both knew they started needing each other the moment they held hands. It was as if that one, simple touch, led them to be each other's support.

"I know the things are going too fast... however, I promise to be here for you too. I'll be here when you need me."

"Chaewon..." A smile so gentle formed in Minju's lips, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Before they knew it, they found themselves sharing a fervent kiss inside Chaewon's room. Stripping off all of their clothes and letting their own body show their feelings instead of just words. The scent of mint and vanilla mixing together, the burning touches of their hands brushing each other's bare skin, lips crashing passionately, nails digging through their backs from unbearable pleasure. Ironically, it was their first hot night as well as their first meeting, even so, they couldn't care less. They were simply engrossed with each other, seeking the comfort they needed, something they were both missing before they met.

Minju had thought that one-night stands and love at first sight are just too absurd to happen. She was sure that neither of them is going to come about in her life, and hell, even if she had a girlfriend, they never went as far as to have sex. Yet here she is, making out and writhing in intimacy with someone who's practically a stranger. She only knew one thing right now; she's willing to do everything for the girl she's holding in her arms. Chaewon was the same, despite it being too illogical, she couldn't help but let herself be taken over by the boiling feelings inside her heart. She knew the girl wouldn't let her be alone when they wake up the next day and that only makes her want to make Minju hers more. She was so sure that she's willing to protect the younger from being hurt, even by Chaewon herself, at all costs. Maybe one day, she'll eventually leave her and say that everything is already over for them. Then again, she doesn't mind. She doesn't feel afraid of what will happen. All she knows is that she'll risk everything to make her smile.

\--

Chaewon woke up to the light filtering through her mint curtains. It was certainly blinding but her eyes drew themselves towards the pink-haired girl beside her, sleeping soundly using her left arm as a pillow. Her lips unconsciously curved upwards from the sight of Minju's angelic face. She lovingly reached for the stray strands on the girl's face and tucked it behind her ear.

_It seems like I went too far yesterday._

She frowned when she saw her bite marks which slightly made the milky white skin on Minju's shoulder discolored. She gently caressed the bruise and kissed her forehead before Minju suddenly stirred from her sleep, her eyes slightly open and her brows furrowed. It was too bright for her.

"Good morning, Chae." She purred before burying her face in Chaewon's chest in a childish manner.

The older girl chuckled. "Good morning, Min."

"We should get up for breakfast." The older wrapped her arms around the younger girl playfully then tapped her back but the girl just hummed as an answer.

Chaewon laughed at her, finding it rather cute that Minju was acting spoiled. The other girl, however, smiled when she felt the girl's chest vibrate from laughter.

She silently closed her eyes in contentment while listening to Chaewon's beating heart when the older girl spoke, "Min, wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"...anywhere you want to go to?"

Minju sweetly smiled at her. "As long as you're there, it's fine for me."

Out of nowhere, Chaewon gave her a peck on the lips with a smile ever bright, a shade of pink painting her cheeks. "Min, can I say I love you?"

The younger girl blushed before giggling then got up to pin Chaewoon down on the bed, trapping her between her arms. Grinning, Chaewon held the girl's waist, her thumbs caressing Minju's smooth skin.

"I'll say it first then." Minju leaned in and gave the girl under her a slow kiss. "I love you, Kim Chaewon. As impulsive as it may seem, it doesn't matter if we just met yesterday. I just know... I love you."

Minju was wearing the most dazzling smile she ever had, her adorable dimples visible, and her eyes crescent in pure bliss. Seeing how radiant her smile is, Chaewon couldn't help but return her the same blinding smile.

"Our feelings may be ridiculous or just a spur of the moment for other people.... still, who the hell cares about what they think... I love you too, Kim Minju and I think it's safe to say that I'll only love you from now on." Chaewon lifted her head and kissed Minju's lips with a grin.

Minju let herself collapse on top Chaewon to hug her, feeling comfortable from the cozy warmth of each other's exposed body under Chaewon's duvet.

"Be that as it may, where do you wanna go?" The older decided to continue their conversation from earlier, her hands now busy playing with Minju's silky hair.

"You really want to go somewhere huh." Minju giggled.

"Of course. Isn't staying in Seoul boring?"

"Well, I've never gone anywhere outside this city all my life because of my parents."

Frowning, Chaewon looked at Minju. "What? Then we should definitely go somewhere after we eat breakfast."

"Where to?"

"Wherever our feet may take us. I'll show you the entire world if need be. I also want to see with my own eyes how much this once boring world changed now that I'm with you."

"Thank you, Chae."

Minju couldn't explain the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't even put her feelings into words but being with Chaewon just felt so right, as if she finally found her direction in life. It was so different from the infatuation she felt towards her girlfriend, where she found herself suffocated by something she couldn't even begin to describe. However, Chaewon... even if she was just a stranger yesterday, she couldn't resist the urge to snuggle for the redhead's warmth. It felt _healing and safe._

_I'm so glad I met her. Guess you'll just know when you really love someone._

Minju closed her eyes and drifted to sleep once more.

Realizing that the girl on top of her dozed off again, Chaewon raised her eyebrows in amusement, a smirk on her lips.

Giving up her time for breakfast was just natural for her so she stared at her white ceiling absentmindedly yet adorning a smile. She doesn't find an ounce of regret that she let Minju in her life last night. Back then, even though others see her a someone living a colorful life, she could only see black and white through her eyes. It was lifeless and empty. But when she met Minju, that simple moment when their hands touched was enough to let her regain what she had lost after a year of endless mourning. It hasn't even been a day yet she felt like she has known the younger girl all throughout her life. She didn't think she'll have someone like Minju to complete her life. She had thought that she'll just let herself die alone somewhere but who would've considered that she only need to try to take her life and the person she never knew she needs will magically appear behind her. Chaewon hasn't felt bored ever since meeting the girl. It wouldn't be too far to say that she somehow thinks, deep inside her, that her family led the girl to her. She was thankful of them, if ever.

_Being able to have this feeling because of her... I think I'll only love her more and more as the days pass by._

A foolish thing, maybe for other people yet they were willing to drown themselves in their own universe. It was an escape so beautiful that they're willing to tread blindly towards it. They were like two missing puzzle pieces which eventually found out that they fit each other perfectly. It doesn't matter what others think. They'll live in their world filled with happiness and warmth. They're never afraid of where it's taking them.

\--

A random day.

"By the way, it may be presumptuous to ask but.... don't you have work?" Minju tilted her head while looking at the bespectacled Chaewon who was just sitting down her bed while reading a classical book. It has been three weeks since they started traveling around and they are currently staying in Chaewon's private cabin in Jeju Island. Minju have never seen the girl work at all which makes her curious about it.

"Hmm? I can take an indefinite leave whenever I want for you."

"Huh?" Minju frowned in bewilderment.

"I'll just make someone do my work for now."

"Isn't that a bit..."

"I mean, of course, I'll have them forward me the ones which really requires my approval but there's someone I acknowledge to be skillful enough who can be my proxy."

"Wait, what's your job?"

"Managing my own company?"

"...right, I shouldn't be surprised."

Chaewon giggled. "Anyways, we could travel anywhere we want for a while."

"Sounds like a honeymoon trip." Minju joked but Chaewon suddenly froze. Looking up at the silent girl, Minju was shocked to see a serious expression on her.

"Chae?"

"...Min, you know... we can literally make it into a honeymoon trip."

Minju started choking on air, her face flushed.

"A-are you perhaps..."

"Suggesting that we get married? Yes. Is there a problem with that?" The older girl said in a matter-of-factly fashion but Minju could see how the tips of her ears were tinged in red.

"Then I guess we won't be referred to as 'Miss Kim' anymore and they won't be making any mistake when they call us Mrs. Kims again?" The two of them grinned at each other, sure about the fact that they were both thinking the same thing.

"We're still going fast, aren't we?" They burst out laughing at their own silliness.

_It's love after all._


End file.
